Everyday activities that most people take for granted and perform without notice can present extreme hardships for many elderly, handicapped and infirmed. Those who are physically handicapped through stiffness of joints or through the absence of use are all or part of certain limbs find it extremely difficult to perform many simple daily tasks. In many respects, attending to the elderly, handicapped or bedridden individual also places a considerable burden on a caregiver, i.e., either a nurse, attendant or family member, who typically must assist the handicapped and elderly. For example, many handicapped or elderly individuals who have lost the use of their legs or who simply lack the strength to stand, going to the bathroom requires the assistance of the caregiver to help remove clothing. Such activity generally requires the caregiver to physically support the handicapped individual in an upright position while removing garments. Typically, bedridden, handicapped individuals who have lost the function of their legs or simply cannot stand are clothed in large, bulky garments (such as oversized sweatpants or slacks) which makes removal of such garments easier for the caregiver. While the oversized clothing is generally easier to slide off a patient's legs, such large, bulky clothing creates a considerable problem for caregivers when trying to replace such garments on the elderly or handicapped. In this respect, once the slacks or garments are removed from the patient's torso, they typically fall to the patient's ankles. To reposition the garment on the patient's torso generally requires that the caregiver or family member physically support the patient, either by propping the patient against a wall in an upright position or by supporting the patient's body with one's own body, and then raising the garment back up over the patient's legs and torso. As will be appreciated, supporting the weight of a patient, while at the same time, attempting to reach down to the floor to grab the garment and draw it up over a patient's legs and torso can be an exhausting endeavor for even the youngest and strongest of caregivers.
In another respect, the bulky, oversized loose-fitting garments typically worn by handicapped and elderly patients tends to set such individual apart from other individuals by drawing attention to the patient's condition. The inability to dress and be seen in fashionable and fitting clothes also affects the patient's mental condition and his or her feelings of self worth. In this respect, the bulky, loose-fitting clothes may also be a source of embarrassment to an individual who is already burdened by a physical handicap.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide a garment which is easily removed and replaced from the torso portion of a patient with less effort and strain on the caregiver, and which is also attractive and similar to conventional clothing.
The present invention provides a garment that may be worn by the elderly or handicapped, which garment is not bulky and oversized, yet may be easily removed from the torso portion of a patient and repositioned thereon without excessive effort by an assistant or caregiver.